Shocking Words
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Laxus needs someone who can read ancient ruins to go on a mission with him and Freed isn't available so who does he go to? Well Levy of course who else? Follow their sudden development in more ways the one. *Hint Hint* CHAPTER 4 IS OUT
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This fanfiction is a request from Natasha Dragonheir so I hope you enjoy dear and everyone else. Please enjoy Shocking Words!**

* * *

Laxus inwardly sighed as he stood on the second floor of the Fairy Tail guild. He was having somewhat of problematic day. It all started when the master had called him and the est of the Thunder God Tribe to his office. He had not thought much of it at the time but if he knew then what he knew now, he would have ran to put it simply. First the master sent Evergreen to help Mira out at the bar because Lissana and Blixslow were on a mission together. Then he sent Freed on a solo mission a few towns over, leaving him and Laxus. His grandfather had assigned him a mission that required someone who could translate ancient ruins.

"But you just sent Freed on a solo mission, who am I suppose to go with?"

"Take Levy then, she qualified for the S-class exams, so she should be able to help you out"

Laxus gawked at his grandfather, he was joking right? That led him to standing on the second floor looking down at her as she talked to Gajeel and Lily. Laxus had never really talked to Levy, he had known her for a long time but they were never really friends like that. He had to admit though she was cute, but not his normal type.

He sighed and made his way towards her. As he got closer Gajeel seemed to notice him approaching and gave him a confused look. Laxus just ignored him and tapped Levy on the shoulder, she looked up at him surprised.

"Laxus?"

he just nodded, "can I talk to you, privately?" Levy blinked in confusion but nodded in agreement. Laxus led her over to an empty hall, he heard Gajeel growl behind him. Laxus smirked and wrapped his arm around the bluenett's waist. He looked back at Gajeel, smirk still splattered across his face, said man glared back.

The challenge has been issued...

* * *

Levy looked over at Laxus as the rounded the corner leading to the empty hall. "So Laxus, what did you need to talk about?" "Well gramps wants me to go on this mission and I need your help with it" Levy looked up t him shocked. "_You _need _my _help?" she asked in disbelief. Laxus sighed and nodded, "yea, Freed's on a solo mission so I couldn't ask him so that leaves you" Levy just nodded, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "O-Oh, so when do we leave?" "Now" Levy gawked at him. "EH?!" she hollered. Laxus sighed, maybe it wasn't to late to go catch Freed.

* * *

**So what did everyone think of the first chapter? I hope you enjoyed this and it will be updated soon. Please review and all that and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, here is the second chapter of Shocking Words. I promise the chapters will get longer. Anyway enjoy**

* * *

Levy looked down at her lap nervously across from her sat Laxus, his eyes closed and arms folded over his chest. The two hadn't spoken to each other since they left the guild hall and the silence was getting to Levy. She looked up at Laxus , his face scrunched up in discomfort. The bluenett was confused at first but then remembered that Laxus was a dragon slayer, so he must get motion sickness! Levy studied his scrunched brow, maybe there was a way to make him more comfortable. She pondered over the ways she could help him.

"Oui"

Levy was startled at the sudden voice and turned to the blonde whom had one eye open. "You'll fry your brain if you keep thinking so hard" he said calmly. Levy blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry" she mumbled. "I don't know why you're apologizing to me" Levy only nodded and looked down at her shoes. "So" Laxus started, "what were you thinking about so hard anyway?" said girl felt her cheeks burn. "I was just trying to think of a way to make you more comfortable" she confessed. Laxus stared at her confused, "why would you be thinking about that?" "well it would be bad if we arrived at the client with you looking like you have a hangover" the blonde scoffed. "I guess you're right, so what did you have in mind?"

"Well" Levy started, moving towards his side of the booth. She leaned in close to Laxus' face up until the point were their noses were almost touching. Laxus blushed lightly as he inhaled the bluenett's scent, 'ink, old books, and iron' Laxus noted and growled as he recognized the iron scent. 'Must be from spending so much time with Gajeel' he thought as he put his attention on the petite girl leaning closer to his face. "I'm just going to cast a little spell that will put you into a nice sleep" Levy pulled out her magic pen and wrote the words 'SLEEP' on his forehead.

Laxus' eyes slowly started to close and he leaned onto the smaller girl. Levy giggled and placed the blonde's head on her lap and soothingly stroked his hair. She was surprised to find no hair gel, 'it must be the lightning that makes his hair so spiky' she thought. Levy started to hum to herself as she watched the lightning dragon slayer sleep, he was a lot less intimidating when he slept. He was almost, dare she say it, cute when he wasn't scolding people. Maybe the mission wasn't going to be that hard after all.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Please review and ect, ect.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! LIFE IS CRAZY RIGHT NOW! But I hope you can forgive me and here is the newest chapter**

* * *

Levy found a lot of comfort in watching Laxus sleep. She took this opportunity to run her fingers gently over Laxus' cheek, Levy noted that his skin was smooth and reminded her of silk. Levy continued to explore his body from his chest to his scalp, Laxus made a sound that reminded Levy of a purr when she ran her hands through his scalp. The sound caused her to giggle and do the motion again. Laxus stirred and snuggled unconsciously into Levy causing said girl to blush but smile warmly.

"He is very handsome"

Levy looked to her left and saw a woman around Bisca's age smiling at her fondly. "Your boyfriend I mean" Levy blushed darkly at her words.

"Oh no he's not my boyfriend" she said swiftly.

The woman merely chuckled, "well call it what you will, but he obviously cares about you and you for him. But neither of you realize it." The woman had long blonde hair and the same blue eyes of Laxus, she looked down at Laxus sadly and walked away. Levy looked out of her and Laxus' booth for the woman, but she wasn't there. Levy was confused at the woman's sudden appearance and disappearance, but pushed the memory into the back her head. She put her attention back at Laxus' sleeping form and found herself suddenly feeling very drowsy. She let her eyelids drop as she too fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Levy awoke to the familiar sound of Laxus' gruff deep voice. She groaned and turned in her half asleep state.

"Oui Levy, get up" she heard him say again.

She groaned once more and swatted at where she thought his figure was, but what she didn't expect the blonde to grab her wrist and sling her over his shoulder. Levy squealed in surprise and gripped the larger man's coat for dear life. "Laxus!" she said desperately, said man kept walking towards the exit of the train. Levy sighed in frustration once she realized he wasn't listening to her, she squirmed a bit trying to make herself comfortable and played with the frill on his coat. After walking for about 5 more minutes, Laxus finally set Levy down. "You awake now?" he asked, Levy pouted, "yes, but I don't think slugging me over your shoulder was necessary." Laxus merely shrugged and continued walking ahead of the smaller Fairy. Said girl huffed angrily and rushed to catch up with the blonde.

When Laxus and Levy arrived at the clients house, they were shocked to say the least. It was a pink two story building and at the top said "Jade's Hosts and Mistresses" in curvy letters. The two sweat dropped at the building, what kind of mission had the mater sent them on?

* * *

**What did you think? I promise I'll update soon so please bear with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooo sorry it took so long to update, my computer had broke and I had to get a new one. But I think this is a major chapter, so I hope this is a peace treaty. Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Laxus and Levy stared at the building with equally horrified looks on their faces. Levy looked up at the blonde next to her, "are you sure this is the place?" she asked. Laxus ripped the flier out of his coat pocket and read over it once again, his shoulders slumped. "No...this is the place" Levy inwardly screamed, 'MAVIS WHY?!' Laxus growled, "I'm gonna kill gramps" he grumbled.

Master Makorav sneezed from his place at the guild bar, he rubbed his nose, "Someone must be talking about me" he mumbled.

"You better hope it's not anyone bad master" Mira said, looking up from the glass she was washing. The master nodded thoughtfully, but soon returned to his beer.

The two fairies continued to stare at the building, hoping that it would suddenly disappear. But as soon as they wished it, a young woman around 27 came out of the building. She had on a green button up shirt that was covered by a black frilly apron. Under it was a white skirt that stopped a bit above her knees, on her feet were green heels. She had long red hair and green eyes and a large smile plastered on her face, to summarize, she was very attractive. But Levy couldn't help but notice the girls very *cough cough* large tracks of land, which made her feel insecure about herself. The bluenette looked over to Laxus who was staring very intently at something, she followed his eyes to find him staring and the approaching girls chest. Levy felt enraged and jealous of the girl and crossed her arms in a pout way.

"Hello there~" the girl called

She finally found herself in front of them and gave a warm smile. "Hi, you two are the Fairy Tail mages right?" she asked excitedly. The girl was literally jumping up and down in excitement, Laxus nodded at her,"yea" he said calmly. The girl gave a concerning high pitched squeal and grabbed the two hands and started tugging them inside the shop with an amazing amount of strength. Laxus turned his head towards Levy to see if she had some sort of explanation, but found she wasn't even looking in his direction! 'Is she mad at me or something?' he thought to himself.

"Kitty-chan! What are you doing?" a new voice called

The girl, who was now revealed as Kitty, giggled. "I found the mages, I was gonna take them to see Peach-chan-san" **(My Little Monster anyone?) **Levy and Laxus looked to the new voice and found a boy around Levy's age with dark blue hair and gray eyes, his cheeks were covered in bandages and small black glasses framed his nose. He was also in strange attire, a simple black suit with a blue tie. Levy blushed at the sight of him, he was very attractive. Laxus saw said blushed and growled angrily, but soon stopped once he realized what he was doing. The boy approached them and bowed, "I'm sorry the first person to greet you was Kitty, she can be very...excitable at times" the boy started, lifting his head. "I am Sky by the way, thank you for taking our request" Levy scrambled a bit out of the girls grip, but bowed back. "It was our pleasure, thank you for having us" he smiled at her. "It's no trouble at all, please follow me this way to meet the owner, he will tell you a bit more about the job. And on the way if you have any questions ask me" Sky then led the two fairies up a near by flight of stairs that led to a long hallway, Sky turned into the third room on the left which revealed itself to be a large office. There was a large brown desk in the back of the room, but everything else was different shades of pink which confused the two mages. Behind the brown desk sat a man around 40 years old with pink hair and light blue eyes, he was staring down at some papers angrily when they entered. Sky coughed a bit to get his attention, "Sir the mages from Fairy Tail are here" he said in a monotone voice.

The man looked up at Sky sadly, "Sky-kun why can't you just call me daddy for once?" he whined.

Sky visibly winced, "please stay professional for now Father, we have guests" Sky's father smiled at the proper name. "Thank you, now welcome Fairy Tail mages to my cafe. My name is Key Matsuno, but you may call me Peach!" he introduced happily. Laxus stared wearily at the man, he was an oddball. Levy saw this and elbowed him in the stomach, "stop it Laxus" she whispered. The blonde glared at her, but looked back to Peach. "I am Levy McGarden and this is my partner Laxus, now can you please tell us more about your request?" Peach nodded, "yes of course, to put it simply some of my waitresses are being kidnapped and the kidnappers leave a strange message every time" he explained. Levy's face scrunched up in disgust, "and how many kidnappings have occurred?" Peach sighed. "6 now, all some of my younger workers. They appear only to want young adults ages 16-25. Anyone older they leave alone." Levy nodded taking in all the information. "Peach-san, can you please show us the newest message?" Levy asked, said man nodded and started leading them out towards the back of the building. When Levy and Laxus saw the message they had completely different thoughts. Laxus was confused and thought they were mindless scribbles, while Levy recognized the writing as an ancient language used for dark purposes. One word popped into Levy's head when she saw those letters...

Zeref

**YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU? WELL ANYWAY WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW AND ALL THAT CRAP. BYEEEE!**


End file.
